Home Away From Home
by Yugiohhellyes
Summary: Lucy becomes part of a guild exchange program to try and end the animosity between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. There she meets the man who saved her life, will love blossom? Or will her Fairy Tail roots keep her grounded. Lucy x Rogue. Smut in later chapters MAYBE.


**A/N : **

**Hi so this is an older story that has since been deleted off my fanfic as it was my first one and incredibly rough around the edges. Now I have revamped it and changed the story ever so slightly so without further ado : **

"Mira, can I have another one please." Pushing the now empty glass across the bar top, Lucy lazily glanced sideways at the empty chairs either side of her and let out a soft sigh. It had been three long ass days and two lonely ass nights since Team Natsu accompanied by Panther Lily and Gajeel had left on a mission, without their celestial mage. Lucy had no choice but to remain at the guild while the rest of them continued the jobs they had selected.

Her chestnut eyes stared accusingly at the hideous cast that was encasing her broken arm, she silently cursed her weak bones. She clearly needed more calcium in her diet, the damn things snapped like twigs. The guild was eerily quiet with her team gone, they really were the life and soul of Fairy Tail. It felt strange and incredibly lonely being left behind.

Earlier on in the day Lucy had received a rather short lacrima call from Erza, the redhead had declared that the group should be returning to the guild either late that night or early in the morning and to leave her door open. They had completed their mission faster than had been anticipated, but it wasn't a shock, they were incredible. Especially with Gajeel filling in for Lucy, they had no loose ends. They truly were a force to be reckoned with and she felt sorry for anybody that got in their way.

Especially the jewel thief that they had gone to chase down. She shuddered at the state they had probably left the poor unsuspecting town in… Their reward money would probably already have been seized to pay for damages, it wouldn't be the first time that had happened and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Much to Lucy's disappointment, before she could get all of the juicy details about the mission from Erza, a fight had clearly broken out in the background between Gray and Natsu, the cool blue associated with his ice make magic and the scorching orange associated with Natsu's dragon slayer powers roared to life behind her. Erza's eyes narrowed as the sounds of the fight began to slowly irritate her more the louder they got.

"We will see you soon Lucy. Rest easy, don't over exert yourself." Were her parting words before the screen went dark and it went cool in her palm.

She could only assume that Erza had gone berserk and smashed the lacrima on one of their heads, it was a sure fire way to end a fight between the mages. In her lifetime, the requip mage had probably gone through forty plus lacrimas, they always got destroyed in the end. She just found them to be far too handy as an emergency weapon.

Smiling at the thought of her crazy friends, she poured the rest of her drink down the hatch, enjoying the burn that soon followed. Waving down Mira with numb fingers, Lucy signalled for another refill.

She gracefully walked to her side with a soft smile on her face and placed a fresh drink in front of her. "Lucy sweetie, how are you feeling? Wendy should be back soon to heal your arm. I hope it isn't causing you too much pain." Her voice was full of sympathy as she stared down at the celestial mage.

Shaking off the fast approaching shadow of self pity, Lucy allowed her face to be overcome with a bright smile that she only ever gave to Mira. She was like the adoptive mother to everyone in Fairy Tail, always looking out for their best interests and making sure everyone was well fed.

"Try worrying about yourself for once Mira, I'm fine, I promise." Lucy nodded her head towards the glass in front of her. "These drinks you've been giving me are a great pain reliever."

"Seeing my guild mates happy is more than enough for me. Now if you do feel like you've had too much, there's always room in the infirmary for you to sleep. I'll even fluff your pillow for you." Mira's name was called from the opposite side of the guild and she politely excused herself. Looking at the cocktail in front of her, Lucy's stomach grumbled in protest and she felt it begin to churn.

Come to think of it, she hadn't actually eaten any food that day. Did she eat yesterday? It was all blurring into one bubble of misery. Man, she wanted her friends back already.

_'I should probably go home, the last thing I want to do is be the person that passes out at the guild. That position is solely reserved for Macau.'_

Trying to maintain her dignity, she placed a large amount of jewel on the counter for Mira and quietly took her leave. As she walked unsteadily out of the guild and into the cool night air, she let out a soft sigh at how amazing it felt on her flushed skin. The drinks must have had more of an effect on her than she had previously thought. Her vision was blurring more with each passing second.

The blonde Fairy Tail mage continue to drunkenly stumble down the cobbled streets of Magnolia, all the while unaware of the lecherous stares she was receiving from a group of men standing outside of an inn she was stumbling past, or their murmurs as they followed her down a dimly lit alleyway…

"I hope Lucy will be alright on her way home, she must be in so much pain from all those injuries." Lisanna frowned into the glass she was cleaning as she spoke to her sister. "She shouldn't really be walking around too much with those broken ribs actually."

The comment of Lucy walking around caused a deep frown to appear on Mira's forehead. "She's sat further down the bar sis." Turning to point towards her, she quickly realised that she was gesturing at a now empty seat. "She shouldn't be walking anywhere, I purposely gave her some of my special cocktails, they're enough to knock even Laxus on his back." Beginning to fret, she walked up to the end of the bar where Lucy had been sitting. "I just wanted her to stay at the guild for the night and actually get a good night's sleep."

Lisanna let out a small laugh and pushed herself up so she could see over the tall bar top. "Maybe she just got so drunk that she fell asleep and slipped off her-"

Lisanna's words were cut short by the noisy arrival of Team Natsu as they charged through the guild doors. Ignoring Natsu and Gajeel's argument about who was going to front the repair bills this time, the youngest of the Strauss siblings began to feel a bubble of panic in her chest. "Mira, she's not down there, should I go and check on her? She can't have gotten too far."

Before Mira could get a word out, Gajeel had stormed in the direction of the two women with a face like thunder. "Where's bunny?" After quickly explaining the situation, Gajeel's face screwed up and he pounded his fist into the bar top. "You let her leave in the condition she is? Fucking morons." He practically snarled at them as he left in search of Lucy himself. With his sense of smell, Mira was certain he would track down their missing celestial mage. Or at least she prayed he would.

Natsu stared at Gajeel's retreating form, confusion emanating from him. "What the hell is his problem?" Lisanna scratched the back of her head nervously, dreading the wrath of another dragon slayer.

"Lucy's missing." His eyes narrowed and he glared at the path Gajeel had taken. "I'll find her first, not that metal idiot."

* * *

"Rogue, can't we just find a hotel for the night? I'm so tired." Sting let out a heavy sigh, trudging tiredly behind his indifferent partner. "Or can we just go back home to the guild? I want my bed"

"No trains will be running this late at night, use your brain Sting, I know you have one." The mission they had been on had taken a bit more work then they had anticipated, the master of a dark guild they were tasked with disbanding and capturing had escaped, so now they were stuck in magnolia in the middle of the night, with near to no money and no ride home.

The shadow dragon slayer's ruby eyes scanned the surrounding area suspiciously, it was too quiet here, something just didn't smell right.

Attempting to shrug off the bad feeling that was creeping up his spine, he tried to think of a solution for their predicament without having to spend what little reward money they had made from capturing the remaining guild members of Serpent's Fang.

Sting's voice broke the silence. "We're in Magnolia right? What guild is located in Magnolia? Surely they'll put us up for the night."

Rogue grimace slightly. "Magnolia is Fairy Tail's territory. Do you really wish to go there?"

Scoffing, Sting did a 360 turn on his feet and began marching back to the road that led out of Magnolia. "I would rather sleep on the street like a dog."

As if they had been summoned by their guild's name, Gajeel and Natsu came barrelling out of a small house, a faint smell of strawberry and vanilla coming from behind them.

"She's not there flame brain, how many times do I have to tell you. Why can't you track her if your nose is so good?" Gajeel roared in the fire dragon slayer's face.

Natsu puffed out his chest and squared up to him.

"I was just pointing out that you didn't check the house very thoroughly, she could be anywhere. We have to use our initiative if we want to find Lucy."

"Yeah, I'm sure Lucy was hiding underneath all of her underwear that you were checking oh so thoroughly, damn perv."

Gajeel sighed and turned around, his stance completely changing, becoming stiff and intimidating when he sensed two forms standing behind him. Immediately identifying them as a threat he pounced on Rogue, grabbing him tightly by his collar and easily hoisted him up into the air.

"Where is Lucy you scu..." Crimson eyes met crimson eyes and recognition finally set on his face as he realized who it was he was holding in his grasp.

"Oh hey Ryos, long time no see, seen a cute blonde on your travels, cast on her left arm, big brown eyes."

"And a big chest."Natsu additional comment earned him a glare from Gajeel. Rogue shook his head solemnly, glancing at Sting and their two exceeds behind him. "Haven't seen anyone matching that description I'm afraid, want me to scout around? I can move a lot faster and see a lot better in my shadow form."

This made Gajeel smack his head.

"Why didn't I think of doing that, nice work kid, you go back in the direction of the guild, scout all the alleyways and see if you catch on to her scent, she smells like ripe strawberries and freshly ground vanilla."

The iron slayer got a slightly wistful look on his face before he came back to reality.

_'That must have been what that delicious smell was that was following them.'_

"I take it this is her house?" Rogue said nodding his head to the door they had just come barging out of.

"I shall return her back here if I find her, Sting, can you take Frosch and Lector back to Fairy Tail and see if they have a bed for us to rest in for the night."

Sting grimaced at his partner but nodded his head. "Don't stay out too late."

_'The least I can do is help them find their missing comrade, especially after everything we've put them through in the past.'_

Rogue quickly melted into his shadow form and attempted to locate the missing wizard, whose smell he found strangely appealing, it was unsettling to say the least.

* * *

Lucy whimpered as she was roughly shoved up against the side of a building that was hidden from view. The movement caused her cast to knock against the wall, a dull ache resonated through the shattered bone.

"You're going to fetch a pretty penny little girl, did you think I wouldn't notice this?" His calloused hands tightly grasped her hand, her Fairy Tail emblem glowing bright against her pale skin.

"Exactly!" Lucy managed to slur out. Her tongue felt fat in her mouth, making it difficult to get her words out. She had to diffuse the situation, Fairy Tail were a proud guild, one who people feared. Their mage's were renowned for their powerful magic.

_'But if that's the case, then why am I so powerless right now? I can't even speak let alone defend myself.'_

"Don't mess with me, my friend's will ruin you. Don't you know what they say about Fairy Tail? You really should stop now before it's too late."

Grinning, his hot breath tickled her cheek, making it difficult to hold back the cocktails that were churning more and more in her stomach. If she was sick on him that would definitely exacerbate the situation.

"I don't think I should stop, you see I haven't been with a woman in a few days and what do you know, this pretty little thing practically falls into my arms, you were asking for it, so now you're going to take it like a good girl. Then while we're having some fun, my friends will send a ransom note to your little guild."

Cold fingers trailed down in between Lucy's legs and brushed over her underwear.

"It's a win win really, isn't it sweetheart?"

The queasiness in her stomach suddenly became unbearable and she couldn't stop the vomit that came out, much to her horror, it splattered all over the man's face and chest.

His face contorted into a look of disgust, which soon turned into one of anger, he struck Lucy across the face with a sharp backhand which caused her to fall down onto her knees.

Her breath was coming out in short gasps, it was difficult to breathe through the stinging on her face. Her eyes stared at the droplets of blood that had fallen from her now split lip. She was struggling to identify anything apart from the sharp pain radiating throughout the entirety of her body.

Wiping the evidence of Lucy's queasiness off his face, he knelt over the blonde, his greasy brown hair falling over his face, not quite hiding the sadistic smile that was now tugging at his lips.

"Now this is where it's really going to hurt princess, I don't plan on going easy on you. You may look like a flower but I can't treat you like one." His eyes gleamed as he yanked down her skirt. A loud scream erupted from her lips.

Rogue's head whipped to the left, he had heard an awful screech come from the alleyway behind an inn that he was passing. Inhaling deeply, he could easily distinguish three separate smells, vanilla, tears and lust.

He switched out of his shadow form and walked into the mouth of the alley, encountering two men, clearly positioned there to keep people from entering or stopping someone from leaving.

The shorter of the two looked at the dragon slayer and snorted. "Walk away buddy this alley is occupied."

Rogue peeked behind the two of them and saw the blonde mage he had been searching for was indeed there like he had thought and injured. Her cast grubby and shattered, her lip bleeding and her eyes watery and unfocused. But the thing that really caught his attention was that leaning over her cowering body was the dark guild master who had slipped through his fingers.

_'Two birds with one stone, excellent.'_

Rogue looked at the two men and smirked. "Yes it seems it is." he murmured as he activated his shadow drive.

Time for the dragon to rescue the princess.

Lucy tried to squirm away from the dark mage's wandering fingers as much as she could but he grabbed onto her casted arm and held it to the ground. The pain coursed from her arm and stars danced across her eyes.

_'This is it, I'm going to die.'_

Resting her spinning head on the cool concrete she accepted her fate. The man seemed to like this and released his grip on her arm enough for the sharp pain to turn into a burning ache.

"There's the good girl I want to see. I might actually let you enjoy yourself if you keep on behaving."

He murmured sickly sweet words as he ran his fingers gently over her chest and down to her navel. She closed her eyes and braced for whatever cruel things he was intending to do when suddenly, one of the idiots he had guarding came running down from the entrance with fear in his eyes, clutching a broken arm by the looks of it. Lucy couldn't help but smirk.

"Boss! It's the mage from earlier, the dragon slayer, he's taken out Thomas, we need to bail now."

This seemed to shake the man on top of Lucy out of his lust filled haze. His face had drained of any inch of colour. He seemed almost frightened?

He just about managed to stumble upwards off Lucy to see where the mystery man was unable to see anyone but his fallen comrade, he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"He must have already left seeing that there were still two of us. Just leave him, if he got taken down, he's too weak to be in our guild anyway. I won't be much longer here. Just make sure you get the ransom note to Fairy Tail's guild. No less than 100,000 Jewel."

His gaze returned back to Lucy.

"I know just how much this one is worth."

_'What just happened?'_

She was certain she was about to be saved, even though the thought of having to be saved again made her feel utterly useless and pathetic, she was in no state to stand let alone fight, damn Mira and her cocktails.

Her fearful eyes met his excited ones as he again pounced onto Lucy's bruised and battered body. He wasted no time as he forced a kiss on her lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth causing her stomach to twist again, her muffled screams fell on deaf ears, or so she thought they did.

Rogue watched from above the alley way to get a better vantage point, they could have easily escaped if he came from the very beginning of the passageway, he realised that after he took out one of the guild members. So logically, from above seemed much more promising. He couldn't waste any more time, the Fairy Tail mage did not look in good shape, she lay motionless on the floor with her eyes closed.

Had she been drugged?

Letting out a ferocious growl at the sight below him, Rogue leapt down from the rooftop, he wanted blood.

"You disgust me." The dragon slayer spat out as he kicked the man off his prey, her eyes were still clenched shut.

_'Good, she doesn't need to see what's going to happen to this guy, he deserves no mercy.'_

"I hope you realise that this is game over now."

Rogue spoke calmly as he punched the man. Feeling his cheek bone break under the force of his fist made the raven haired man smile, Rogue didn't need his powers to beat someone so dull, Rogue continued hammering his face with punches until his pale knuckles were stained in his blood.

Ordering his shadows to restrain the male, in case he somehow regained consciousness, he got to work checking over the Fairy Tail mage.

Kneeling down next to her, he gently touched her face. What happened next was the last thing he expected from someone who looked half dead.

Lucy flew at him like a woman possessed, she obviously hadn't realised that she had been saved, the words that came out of her mouth shocked and impressed him, keeping her eyes firmly closed she leapt at Rogue and started attacking him with her one good arm.

"I've had enough of you, you creepy son of a bitch, you will let me go right now or I will make you, you can try to take my dignity but I assure you I have nothing else to lose." With that last word, she landed a solid headbutt on Rogue which caused him to groan out loud, clutching his head he heard Lucy gasp as she held her own head in pain.

"Wow I didn't expect that to hurt so much, Natsu makes it look so easy." She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that this wasn't the same guy assaulting her that it was a second ago.

"Who are you? I won't be manhandled a second longer by you savages!" Her voice squeaked as he held her good arm and slid his cloak around her exposed shoulders, making her freeze in shock.

She was definitely not sober. It didn't smell like a drug though. She just smelt like strawberries. Trying not to seem like a creep to the already overwhelmed girl, he pulled his cloak fully around her while trying not to look at her exposed skin. Rogue fixed the clasp around her neck and tied the excess fabric around her waist, covering her completely.

He hoped it would cease the shivering that had wracked her body.

"You're safe now, I'm here to help. It's me, Rogue, from Sabertooth?" Rogue whispered softly as his eyes raked across her beautiful face, even covered in grime, dried tears and cuts, you could still tell she was something special indeed.

Her eyes slowly began to close and she let out a sigh.

"I really want a bath." she murmured before passing out cold into his arms. Smiling gently at how normal she could act in the oddest of situations, he pulled out his lacrima and called Gajeel. His angry face appeared in the crystal. "Please tell me you found her kid." Rogue nodded and pointed the crystal at the sleeping blonde that was positioned in his lap.

"Oh thank god, we'll meet you at her house." The lacrima went black indicating the end of the call.

With a call to the magic council done as well telling them the location of the captured dark mage he had incapacitated, he gently lifted the blonde into his arms, holding her protectively.


End file.
